


honey, there is no right way

by MarbledOpalescence



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Proposals, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, but it's nothing bad, it's very sweet I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbledOpalescence/pseuds/MarbledOpalescence
Summary: Sterling says things without thinking sometimes, and Meltyre doesn't know how to take that.~~Meltyre makes an offer, and Sterling doesn't know what to say.
Relationships: Sterling Whitetower/Meltyre (Inn Between)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	honey, there is no right way

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Accidental Proposals  
> Because these two own my heart and are also disasters in regards to feelings! I hope you enjoy~  
> (Actual title from "Someone New" by Hozier. Much thanks to the Hozier fic title generator)

Meltyre was sitting on a log a little way from the others. Betty had finally gotten her way for once, and the party had decided to camp for the night. Most of them were sitting around the fire that Betty had built; Fina had gotten out her guitar and was strumming it idly while she talked with Velune.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Sterling asked softly, and Meltyre jumped.

"AAAAA!" He yelped, and promptly fell off the log.

"Oh! Meltyre, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you-" Sterling said, flustered, as he offered a hand to Meltyre to help him up.

"It's fine," Meltyre said, taking his hand and trying not to blush from embarrassment about falling like that (at least, he told himself he was only blushing because he fell off the log. Not because of the way that Sterling lifted him off the ground so easily), "Did you need something?"

"I..." Sterling trailed off, looking at Meltyre nervously, "I was wondering if you wanted some company?"

Meltyre looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"Of course, if you're sitting out here by yourself because you wanted to be alone, I _understand_ , but-"

"Oh! No, no, it's fine! I...I would love the company, Sterling, thank you."

Sterling lowered himself down stiffly on the log next to him and they sat in slightly awkward silence for a minute, the laughter of the others washing over them faintly. They both picked the same moment to finally break that silence, talking over each other.

"So did you-"

"Meltyre, I-"

Sterling laughed, and gestured graciously to Meltyre.

"You go first."

"Okay, uh, thank you." Meltyre took a deep breath, trying to calm himself at least slightly. "Sterling, did you...did you have a reason for coming to sit with me tonight?" He raised a hand, cutting the other man off before he could interject. "I know, I know you said it was because you thought I looked lonely, but. Was there something else?"

"Well, _yes_ , actually." Sterling also took a breath, looking more nervous than Meltyre had seen him be for a while. "I know you said you didn't have a surname, and it doesn't really seem to bother you, but if it ever does, well..."

"Yeah?"

"You could have mine, if you want."

Meltyre fell off the log again.

"I was just thinking, that my name has served me well and perhaps it might serve you just as well, and your sisters might appreciate it, especially if they continue out of finishing school to take positions elsewhere, and- Meltyre! Are you alright?"

"Peachy," Meltyre squeaked, his hat slipping down over his eyes, "Could you...could you repeat that?"

"That...I offered you my surname?"

"Oh good, that's what I thought you said," he warbled, letting his head flop backwards.

"Meltyre, please, I'm sure it's not that unreasonable...of an offer....."

Sterling paled and blushed at the same time. "Oh gods. Meltyre, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No no!" Meltyre said, waving his hand vaguely. "It's alright, you don't have to explain."

Sterling offered his hand to Meltyre again and helped him to his feet. They stood like that for a second, both blushing furiously, before Sterling broached the silence.

"I just meant it as a gift," he said awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I didn't think about the other implications of what that meant, and-"

"Sterling." Meltyre said, cutting him off and making him look back at Meltyre. "It's okay, really. You just surprised me is all." The soft smile that he gave Sterling almost took his breath away. "I appreciate the offer."

Sterling felt his breath catch in his throat. He swallowed, about to say something else, when Fina called to them from the fire.

"Hey kid, Pretty Boy! If you two are done flirting over there, come sit down! Betty's stew is almost ready."

Sterling choked, Meltyre squeaked, and they both stepped away from each other quickly.

"Fina!" Velune admonished. "Don't tease them like that!" Fina just cackled in response, playing a twanging chord on her guitar.

"After you?" Sterling said, gesturing awkwardly for Meltyre to go ahead of him. Meltyre gave him a crooked smile and headed back to join the rest of their friends. Sterling took a moment, pressing his hands to his face to try and cool his cheeks, taking a deep breath to try and slow his racing heart, then followed after.

**Author's Note:**

> So how about that podcast, huh? Inn Between is a goddamn gift and I love it so much. I hope you enjoyed this!! I am very soft over these two always. 
> 
> If you want to swing by and say hi and/or yell about podcasts with me, I'm [marbledopalescence](https://marbledopalescence.tumblr.com/) (writing) or [badass-sunshine](https://badass-sunshine.tumblr.com/) (main) on tumblr! Comments/kudos are always appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
